


Tongue Tied

by wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: Prompt : m/m pairing,  fluff, get-together ficsEggsy displays his cherry knotting skills and Harry approves very much.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



It started with a bag of cherries and two very bored spies.

Well, it actually started with Roxy and her love of explosives. But the bag of cherries and two very bored spies played a very big part.

It ended with one enthusiastically kissing couple consisting of Harry and Eggsy and one unamused Merlin who was just completely done with this shit and a bewildered Roxy who just wanted a heatpack for her jaw.

The day started like any other. Half of the Knights were away on missions, Merlin had already threatened to have Harry put on desk duty for life if he didn’t stop showing up late for important meetings and Roxy and Eggsy were stuck in the isolation suite of the medical wing.

They’d been exposed to what was suspected to be a biological agent when they’d accidentally blown up the underground bunker in their last joint mission. Merlin had had them stripped and shoved into the room as soon as they’d gotten off the plane.

Eggsy however was convinced that they'd been stuck in there as punishment because Merlin was fed up with how most of their missions together ended up in explosions and extensive property damage. Who knew Lady Roxanne Morton was a secret arsonist at heart and being her best mate, Eggsy didn't want to disappoint her by withholding explosions. Leading to their last four missions together ending with very big bangs. Eggsy still had a piece of that bridge they’d blown up. They’d tried giving it to Merlin as a souvenir but the man had thrown it at their heads shouting that he would send them to Siberia if they ever did anything that stupid again. At least that’s what Eggsy thought he said. There had been a lot of incoherent Scottish swearing that Eggsy had no intention of deciphering.

Eggsy lolled back on his bed. It was dull, dull, dull in the isolation suite. No music, no tv and they weren’t even wearing proper clothes, just some disposable hospital gowns that didn’t close properly in the back. Not that either of them had nudity issues. Trainee barracks anyone? It was just cold and undignified to have your bum hang out the back for all to see. At least they weren’t being prodded and poked by the medical staff anymore. All the tests had been done now it was just a matter of waiting.

This was how they’d ended up playing silly games.

First had been I-spy, which Roxy had won. Hangman had followed, which Roxy had also won and finally Tic-Tac-Toe which Roxy had somehow won too. By that point Eggsy was convinced she was cheating and refused to play anything else that involved her winning so now they were playing kiss, marry, kill but with the added bonus of randomly throwing the cherries that Percival had brought them out of pity into each other's mouths. The possibility of choking was something they’d both dismissed as something that could liven things up.

“No offence, Rox, but I wish you were Harry. I can think of so many more things we could’ve done just the two of us in isolation together,” Eggsy waggled his eyebrows and leered suggestively at her.

Roxy scoffed at him from where she was lying upside down on her bed. “You talk big, Eggsy, but we both know you don’t have the balls to actually do anything. You’d just sit and make cow eyes at him.”

“Would not,” Eggsy said outraged.

“Would too,” Roxy retorted back. “You do it all the time! Just accept that neither of you have the balls to make the first move even though _everyone_ can see the pining. And god, the _pining_. It was making me nauseous to watch.” She rolled her eyes and let her head hang off the side of the bed.

Eggsy chucked a cherry at his best mate and chortled when it hit her on the forehead. “Shut it you. You did the same thing with Amelia so you’re one to talk.”

Roxy threw the cherry back, hitting him in the chest, and stuck her tongue out.

In an obvious change of subject, Eggsy said, “Right, your turn to ask next.”

Roxy shrugged, accepting that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Well, what about Charlie, Digby and Chester?”

Eggsy pulled a face. “Ew, Rox. Those are disgusting choices.”

“I’ve run out of agents so we’re scraping the bottom of the barrel now,” she replied cheerfully and lobbed a cherry directly at him.

Eggsy deftly caught it in his mouth and grinned at her after spitting it into his hand. He ate it carefully as he mulled over his answer.

“Kill Charlie, cause he’s a pain in the arse. Fuck Digby, cause I saw him in the showers and he’s hung, and marry Chester cause he’s a rich old fart and he’d probably die not long after and leave me all his money.”

They looked at each other for a beat before bursting into laughter.

Eggsy was still giggling as he poked around in his share of the cherries looking for one to toss at Rox when he realised that the cherry stems could actually be used for something. He immediately snatched one up.

"Oi, Rox. Watch this!"

When he had her attention he showed her the stem and popped it into his mouth.

A bit of tongue gymnastics and he spat out a perfectly formed knot into his hand.

“Tada!”

Roxy stared and scrambled upright and off her bed.

“How on earth did you do that?” She demanded as she rooted in the bag for her own cherry stem.

Eggsy waggled her eyebrows at her. “Skill. And lots of practice.”

It wasn’t long after that Harry and Merlin came in to release them.

“The biological agent was a fake,” Merlin announced as he opened the door. “You’re both free to-“

He stuttered to a stop at the sight that greeted him, Harry walking into his back with a muttered oath.

“Fuck, Merlin. Warn a person when you’re about to stop.” He stepped around Merlin. “Eggsy? Roxy?”

Eggsy had Roxy’s head in his lap and he was massaging her jaw while she moaned in pain.

“What happened?” Merlin demanded, walking over and kneeling down next to them, concern all over his face. “The biological agent was a dud. It shouldn’t have hurt either of you.”

Eggsy shook his head but didn’t stop his massaging. “Nah, wasn’t that, Guv. She’s got a sore jaw from trying to do the cherry knot.”

“What?” Merlin and Harry said in unison.

“You know,” Eggsy gestured to the small pile of tied cherry stems on the bed next to him. “Cherry knots.”

Identical confused looks appeared on the two men’s faces and Eggsy laughed.

“Oh my god, are cherry knots not a posh persons thing? Look, I’ll show you,” he said before looking down at Roxy. “Rox, luv, I’m gonna stop for a bit and show these two what I can do alright?”

Roxy opened one eye and nodded. She opened her mouth but Eggsy gently covered it with his hand. “Oh no. No talking from you for a bit.” She wrinkled her nose, looking pained and nodded.

“Good girl,” he praised her. “Now you two, watch and be amazed.”

He grinned at them and showed them the straight cherry stem before popping it into his mouth. It was only a matter of minutes before he carefully spat out the same stem but all neatly tied up in a knot into his hand.

“ _Et voilà_ ,” he said and presented it to them with a flourish.

Merlin looked torn between disgust and impressed. Eggsy couldn’t tell what Harry was thinking because all he’d done was go very, very red.

“And how did that,” Merlin pointed at the cherry knot, “result in that,” he pointed to the still pained looking Roxy.

Eggsy shrugged. “She practiced a little too much.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Eggsy was positive it was something to the tune of kids these today.

Harry was still standing silently next to Merlin and staring almost unblinkingly first at the cherry knot and then at Eggsy. Or more specifically, Eggsy realised, at his mouth.

Eggsy decided to test his theory. So he licked his lips. As slowly and seductively as he could without looking like a complete nutter. Harry flushed redder in response and licked his own lips.

Eggsy felt like he’d won the lottery. Still feeling stung by Roxy’s earlier proclamation that he was to chicken to do something about Harry, he decided to be a bit provocative and see what resulted.

He stuck his tongue out and waggled it. “Didn’t know I had mad skills with my tongue, did ya, Harry?” Eggsy asked with a slow wink. “Want me to show you some more?”

Harry actually growled and lurched forward, grabbing the collar of Eggsy’s skimpy gown and yanked him into a devouring kiss, dislodging Roxy who yelped and fell off the bed in her scramble to get out of the way. Eggsy squeaked at the contact before he moaned and slid both hands into Harry’s hair and held on tight.

Merlin in turn groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. “I dinnae need to see this,” he complained. “Come on, lass. Let’s get you a heatpack for that jaw and leave these two morons alone.” He helped Roxy out without uncovering his eyes and very firmly shut the door behind him but not before he heard Harry growling that he’d show Eggsy where he could put his mouth skills to good use and Eggsy enthusiastically agreeing if the loud moan was anything to go by.

Merlin grimaced. Decontaminating that room as soon as those two amorous idiots vacated it would be a priority.

He used his clipboard to remotely deactivate the security cameras in the room and put out an All Notice bulletin that the room was to be avoided until the situation deescalated.

Merlin was about to put the clipboard away when he noticed the time and date and an evil grin crossed his face. “Hah,” he mumbled under his breath as he furiously tapped away, a confusing blur of pictures and text flashing across the screen. “I win,” he crowed as he finished typing and jabbed the send button.

Every single Kingsman agent and general staff would shortly receive an email informing them that that winner of the _Hartwin: Will The Pining Ever End_ betting pool was in and the winner with the closest guess for date, time and how was Merlin. Included were security camera stills of Harry and Eggsy locking lips in the isolation suit with the date and time clearly circled as proof. The email ended with a very polite and pointed reminder that the winner expected _all_ his winnings to be deposited in his account by the end of the working week. Death being the only excuse accepted for failure to do so.


End file.
